1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording medium having an ink receiving layer on a substrate is known as a recording medium on which recording is conducted according to an ink jet recording method. The ink receiving layer contains an inorganic pigment such as silica or alumina and a binder such as polyvinyl alcohol. Such an ink jet recording medium is required to have high ink absorbency to be adaptable in high-speed printing in recent years.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-265110 describes a recording medium having two ink receiving layers as an ink jet recording medium with the ink absorbency improved. In this ink jet recording medium, the binder content in the first ink receiving layer (the layer farther from a substrate) is 4% by mass or more and 6% by mass or less based on alumina hydrate. The binder content in the second ink receiving layer (the layer nearer to the substrate) is 7% by mass or more and 12% by mass or less based on alumina hydrate.